


dragon,

by niallincolor



Series: char does some good prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love this fic so much, M/M, Magic!AU, You are awesome, fire breather!niall, glowing!niall, i love you for all your comments and this prompt, kinda obsessive person niall, manhandled!niall, many piercings for harry, milktea, not a full shapeshifter niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i took prompts! and doing them in order the first one is the amazing milktea's. this asked for a narry fairytale and so i really wanted to do beauty and the beast cause i love love love belle from ouat but i made niall literally beauty and the beast.</p><p>niall's family shapeshifts and he's just got his abilities, he's supposed to be a dragon but he doesn't fully shift so there he is, being a bit of an obsessive person in this au with glowing skin cause of the fire inside him and he occasionally snorts out fire and gets really angry about it and his boyfriend harry who has many piercings loves him a lot and tells him they're okay while manhandling him across the dance floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea/gifts).



> exact prompt was- I'd like to request a Narry fic :) I dont know if you watch anime, but if you do, maybe an Attack on Titans AU? But if you don't know that anime, a fluffy fairy tale AU with more of your adorable Niall :)

"This is fucking ridiculous," sighs Niall, properly knawing on his bottom lip, trying not to lean into Harry's fingers grazing his back.

"A little smoke just came out," Harry grins, bopping Niall's nose.

"That's fucking horrible!" whines Niall, eyes completely circular as he stares up at Harry. Harry lets out this slow, toothy grin, unable to help himself from swooping down for a kiss. Niall's defiant protests muffles, but despite this he still kisses his boyfriend back, arms looping a bit below his armpits. Harry lifts his arms for Niall to have space, putting both on Niall's hips. "Anyone can see me," breathes Niall, completely flustered.

"Relax," Harry hums against Niall's ear, nuzzling his neck against the shell of it. "It's Halloween. Anyone's just gonna think you've got some incredible, down-to-every-detail costume. It'll be awesome."

"Yeah, hah," Niall intones. "Except the fact that despite it being Halloween, it's a freaking  _Masquerade Ball_ , and this- " he flails the hand holding their masks, decked in a splatter of dark colors, "Is my only costume."

Harry doesn't say anything more, simply takes Niall for wide spins across the ballroom floor. It's the stupid upturn of his lips at Niall's obvious uncomfortableness and anxiety even though those things don't signal safety but gosh, Niall makes everything so cute. "You're a dragon," Harry murmurs, lips pressed against Niall's forehead. "I'm dating a dragon. I brought a dragon to my rich grandma's and grandpa's annual Masquerade Ball." Harry laughs silently, genuinely amused. "What's not great?"

"Yeah, hah," repeats Niall in the same deadpan tone. "Just remember that you can see me glow, no matter how soft it is, because I've been taking needles into my skin every six hours for the past three months that dums down the fire in my lungs but the side effects are known to carry the supernatural fire combusting inside me on top of the oxygen molecules that get transported from my lungs to my freaking blood. So now, I have a whole circus inside me and I have sparks igniting from my arm every time Zayn gives me a shot because the fucking fire is supposedly scientifically able to leave my body quicker than my actual blood! I've lost complete control, Harry," he pants, eyes watering just a bit. He shrinks in on himself, moving numbly through Harry's insistent yet gentle guidance. "I don't want to be like this."

Harry stares down at Niall, green eyes narrowed intently as he studies his boyfriend, a bit surprised from the sudden explosion of emotions. He cups Niall's hip tighter, rubbing horrible proportioned circles into his skin. Harry heaves Niall closer, flushing their tuxes against their own chests as they press together as close as they can. "Babe," he breathes into Niall's ear. "Don't let it control you. I know, I've known you for three years now, yeah? I know that you get quite flustered, quite obsessive over things. Always letting one issue consume you then the next. Don't let this be one." Harry enwraps his arms tighter around Niall's body, being barely able to dance other than sway as pairs around them fly by. He presses long and lingering kisses all over the side of Niall's face, blinking at Niall's downcasted eyelashes.

"I'm the beast," Niall whispers into Harry's shoulder (the tears probably got soaked up by that humongous shoulder pad).

"No," emphasizes Harry, pulling back to properly stare at his boyfriend. "You're the beauty."

It shocks Harry, the amount of tears Niall's holding up in his eyes before he blinks, irises and pupils darting to the wax-covered tiled floor, and the tears fall in streams down his cheeks. Harry shakes his head, using his knuckles to run along Niall's freckles, wiping the tear away. His rings causes Niall to shiver. Leaning down, he snogs Niall, trying to communicate so much through it but all Niall parts away with is, "Maybe I'm both," he croaks, going for a joke but he definitely ends up with his face shoved against Harry's tux. Harry doesn't mind the tears, he never liked his suit anyway.

They're swaying doesn't seem to be up to par because suddenly the DJ has switched to a more livelier instrumental song, calling for a tango. _His_ mother brushes by him with a concerned glance at Niall, he just shakes his head and she whispers to them to dance. And just like them, when Harry leaves the conversation, the entire room is bouncing with rhythm, popping left and right and some even bumping into him and Niall. He takes the initiative, finding no choice, and starts to lead Niall across the dance floor, smiling at him adoringly when he sniffles and takes his head away from the sanction of Harry's tux.

"We've gotta move," Harry tells him, almost reluctantly, and giggles when Niall randomly reaches up to his and plays with his nose ring.

Harry tries to squint down at Niall's fingers on his nose, going slightly cross-eyed in the process. He can never get over the immense difference of Niall's milky, glowing skin against his pale one. Niall lets out a hearty laugh in his other hand, fisted, at Harry's cross-eyedness, and completely splays a collection of smoke across his hand. A bit of red was visible from what Harry saw but they were nearing a corner, Harry's big back to any nosy gazes, so he thinks they're safe.

Niall groans, lolling his head back in annoyance and nearly stumbles when a pair collides into them, glaring a bit when they've realized it was them who were stationary.

"You okay?" asks Harry softly, biting his tongue because Niall just pouts, staring at his ashened hand. When he shakes it off to the side all the smoke comes off and he's left with a perfectly healthy hand. He's immune to his own abilities.

"Fine, yeah," Niall says in a pant but it seems like he's anything but. Currently, he's breathing a bit roughly through his nose, small sparks and a bit of fire that he doesn't notice but Harry can't help but coo over, at the sight of his nostrils going momentarily large. Niall's struggling to keep up with the fast-paced steps Harry's taking him through. His feet are clumsy and when he accidentally steps on Harry and toes off quickly with a  _shit! so sorry, babe! you okay?_. Harry just laughs at this, adoring gaze ever so present and wraps a sturdy arm under the curve of Niall's bum, and another just under his armpits. Niall flashes him a comical quizzical look.

Harry just gives him a cheeky grin and nearly easily pulls Niall off the floor and onto his feet, uncaring for his designer loafers. They're black anyway.

Niall's eyes bulges and he stares at Harry with an agape mouth. "You can't be serious!" he shrieks, "Do you know how sensitive your bones are on the top of your feet? If someone wants to self-defend themselves, one of their moves would be to bring their heel down hard on the top of someone's feet, effectively maiming them and causing the person on the receiving end of this  _painful_ ordeal to be unable to walk or move!" Niall attempts to make his way off of Harry's shoes, but Harry just chuckles lowly in his ear, watching the glow grow a tad bit brighter when he heaves Niall closer to him, too close that there's no way for Niall to not fall if he didn't impulsively latch his arms around Harry's torso (which he did). When Niall keeps his expressions in, like a surpressed gasp, he glows presumably brighter from retaining the fire. "Fine, disregard your health threats," snarks Niall moodily, nonetheless snuggling closer to him as Harry brings them around the room.

"I love you," Harry says after a while into Niall's hair, kissing his blonde strands. Niall's a natural blonde. It's dark at the roots because sometimes he emits fire from his scalp when he's extremely angry and it gets burned, not completely roasted though. ( _What, oh my god, you're not a natural blonde, Niall?_  a girl had said. _Guess not_ , he shrugged, coming to school with this do Harry's grown to adore on the day after the weekend of his sixteenth birthday, when his inherited gene of being a shapeshifter has shown.)

Niall looks up, kisses Harry's chin because he doesn't want to tiptoe on Harry's feet, and says back genuinely, "I love you," and sticks his tongue out to brush against Harry's lip piercing.

Harry throws his head back and laughs, hugging Niall closer to him, enjoying the catch of Niall's skin even under the layers of the tux.

"I know I'm not a full shapeshifter," Niall says to him, blinking from diziness when Harry decides to take them on an impromptu round of twirls.

"How do you know?" Harry asks, intrigued.

"My father told me. Said he completely shifted on the day of his sixteenth. Had issues with controlling completely shifting and not the things I'm dealing with. Not having to worry about not breathing fire in public because he only did that when he was a dragon."

Niall sounds a bit disappointed, and fearful. Spontaneously, Harry dips him, grinning down at his beaming face that forgets about all the things the poor lad has to deal with.

"I want to make you feel like," Harry breathes into his ear. "Like that. Completely forgetting your troubles because you've got me."

A soft lull before Niall inhales deeply and says back confidently, "I could do that for you, babe." He shrugs sheepishly, "Just takes some time."

"I don't care about the time. I just care about you. You know I'll always be here for you, right?" Harry persists gently, wanting to really impact this.

Niall lets a slow, stupid grin dominate his expression. "I know," and full on snogs Harry, the quick moves Harry does to keep them dancing dulling down to clumsy, backwards steps as Niall toys with the tongue piercing of Harry's with his own tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT????


End file.
